


Support Group

by MicoolandVav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't want to worry his boys when he leaves, but naturally they know he needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for nicedynamites.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt was AH OT6 fluff, hopefully this suffices. :)

It had been six months. They’d announced their relationship to the company, and eventually found a place that could accommodate them and their needs. Six people was a lot, especially when you had six people cuddled up in one bed at night.

Michael and Gavin had noticed Ray becoming withdrawn for a month. It had finally gotten to the two. And when Gavin woke up early one morning to find that Ray wasn’t nestled into Ryan’s arms as he usually was, he woke Michael up.

When Michael realized the same thing Gavin did, he frowned and shook the other men awake. Jack yawned loudly when he was woken, and Geoff attempted to go back to sleep. Though, the second the three older men were told that Ray was missing, they were wide awake.

Gavin got out of bed once they’d woken up, padding out into the living room in his boxers. Ray wasn’t there, which merely worried Gavin further.

“Ray?” Gavin called, searching the entire house. When there was no sign of Ray, Gavin rushed back to the living room to find Ryan holding a note.

“He’s gone home,” Ryan spoke, looking up at his lovers stricken faces, “His mom’s sick.”

“Well, fuck!” Geoff huffed, “We should be there with him.”

“It says he doesn’t want us to inconvenience ourselves for him.” Jack sighed, having taken the note from Ryan’s hand.

“We’re going to god damn inconvenience ourselves whether or not Ray fucking likes it!” Michael exclaimed, stalking off as though he were on a mission.

“Come help me fucking pack!” He yelled from the bedroom, causing the rest of the men to chuckle softly and head into the bedroom.

***

Within a few hours each of them was showered, packed, and they were at the airport waiting for their flight. They had tried calling Ray’s phone several times, but only received his voicemail. They’d left several messages, and Michael himself had left a rather angry message.

Once they boarded the plane, though, they had to shut their phones off. Though they did so grudgingly. Ryan was settled into the seat between Michael and Gavin, who needed Ryan’s calming presence much more than Jack or Geoff did. They were quite alright, knowing that Ray just needed to be with his mother and hadn’t wanted to inconvenience them. Gavin and Michael were upset that Ray hadn’t approached him, and worried about him as well.

After take-off, Gavin bounced nervously in his seat and Ryan reached over and took the young man’s hand. “It’s okay, Gav.” Ryan told him, leaning over and kissing his temple lightly. Gavin looked over at him, brow furrowed. Ryan’s smile seemed to sooth Gavin, and the man settled down, resting his head on his shoulder.

Michael was chewing his nails furiously, and Ryan grabbed his hand from his mouth, “Michael, relax.” He told him, and though Michael didn’t calm down, he let Ryan hold onto his hand.

Geoff and Jack watched from their seats behind the three men, and they eventually settled down to sleep for the duration of the trip.

***

Having finally ended their journey at the hospital, the five men found Ray’s mother’s room. Gavin looked around at the others, knocking softly on the door. A moment later, a very tired looking Ray answered the door, with heavy bags under his eyes. He almost looked as though he’d been crying.

“You guys, I told you not to come.” Ray said, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was embraced by his lovers, “I didn’t want you to have to leave work,” He grumbled, though he buried his face against Ryan’s chest.

The man chuckled, “Ray, we’re here for you. Our job is second to this relationship. We’d do the same for anyone else, and we know you’d do the same for any one of us.”

“Yeah, Ray, we love you. Of course we’re going to come here.” Gavin said, with Michael throwing in a ‘moron’ and a grumpy kiss to Ray’s cheek.

Ray pulled back and smiled at them, though tears had spilled over onto his cheeks, “Looks like you needed us a lot more than you let on, buddy.” Geoff remarked, pulling him into another hug.

“I do,” Ray sniffed, clinging to Geoff as he began to cry.

“We’re always here for you, Ray. That’s what this relationship is about. We love each other, and we’re all here for each other. Never be afraid to ask for us.” Jack said, resting a hand on Ray’s back.

“We really wish you’d told us sooner, Ray,” Gavin said, embracing Ray when Geoff released him. Ray smiled, burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder.

“I promise I won’t be afraid to ask for you guys,” Ray told them, bringing smiles to all their faces, “I love you guys,”

Each man piped up with his own ‘we love you too’, and soon the entire group had wrapped Ray up in their arms, creating a safe bubble of warmth and love for the youngest man.


End file.
